


Tease

by RapidSeaPizza



Series: The Witch and her Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Being Walked In On, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Humor, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidSeaPizza/pseuds/RapidSeaPizza
Summary: Sebastian Cousland, Morrigan and their son left the Crossroads a few years ago. Now, the Witch and the Warden work as advisors to king Alistair and queen Anora.One particular day, Morrigan decides to be a wicked tease, heavy smut follows and poor Alistair gets mortified.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: The Witch and her Warden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737010
Kudos: 12





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' porn with a thin plot. Hope you enjoy :)

With Morrigan serving as the Magical Advisor for the Fereldan court and Sebastian serving as their war advisor, it made for a well fitting job. The two lovers got to be with each other more or less all day, and Kieran had the chance to be around society and other people. While serving under a fool like Alistair would not be her first choice, it was surely the best for their situation. She was just pleased that Anora managed to keep his foolish ways away from politics. 

As expected, Sebastian and Morrigans made fine advisors to their respective branches, and their presence in the court became quickly valued. The two of them got to work closely together, which naturally resulted in a lot of occasional flirts and moments spent away from prying eyes. They had teased each other relentlessly, often leaving one another in a state of hot need. They had usually waited until they got home to ravish each other and unleash the sexual tension they had built up during the day. Today, however, was different.

It started as it usually does; the occasional brushing against his crotch, or standing behind her, his buldge made obvious as it pressed hungrily against her ass. She had made a show of slowly and seductively licking cake frosting off of her fingers, her tongue swirling around each digit as her gaze locked with eyes. The expression on her face was one of pure, explicit lust, and it made his cock harden and twitch in his trousers. Before he could say anything, she was requested in the next room by one of the court members. She made sure to put extra sway in her hips as she walked, then turned to wink at him before closing the door behind him.

 _She just had to wink didn't she? Sweet Maker that woman is evil._ He thought to himself as the buldge in his pants was becoming uncomfortable. Now he was left there, with a throbbing cock and ashamed of his current state. He swore she intended to kill him with the way she tortured him so. He feared that one day his body will give out to him, and all his blood will be rushed to his dick, and he'll die due to a lack of blood in the rest of his body. He could see it now: Warden-Commander Cousland, Hero of Fereldan, former Arl of Amaranthine, dies of too much blood in his cock. He'd definitely haunt her until the end of her days as payback. 

He shortly remembers that he isn't alone and catches the eyes of two ogling elven servants, the pair consisting of a relatively young man and woman. "Hey you two, my eyes are up here." He smirks in amusement as they blush and stutter before running off. His amusement leaves his aching body almost as fast as it came as he becomes acutely aware of confined cock in his pants that was begging for attention like a damned puppy. He wanted desperately to touch himself, but there were people around and he wanted to wait here so Morrigan could easily find him when she finishes. He was most certainly going to get revenge on her for leaving him in this miserable state. 

A wave of relief washes over him as the door opens, and out comes his wicked witch. She gives him a wicked grin, and a flame of annoyance and desperation grew inside him. "If the two of you are done.." He started, his gaze never leaving Morrigan's, "I would like to speak with Lady Morrigan in private to discuss recent findings." The other woman bowed her head to Morrigan and then to Sebastian as a courtesy and walked away.

"You are pure evil, my love." She laughed at his remark and her eyes wandered down to the very noticeable and very large buldge that she forged. "Oh I am so very sorry Commander.." She purred as he stood from his chair, her tone dripping with that flirty sarcasm he fell in love with. "I do wonder how you will punish me for such a crime.." 

At that moment, it took every single ounce of strength and self restraint in his body to not rip her clothes off, bend her over the table and fuck her until she's screaming his name. Instead he simply took her hand in his and lead her through the bustling castle corridors to his work chamber. He didn't even bother locking the door before he had her pinned against the wall, his strong body pressing her to the cold stone. He kissed her with such a devouring passion that she couldn't stop the moan that came out, only to be swallowed by his lips. 

"Do you realize how badly I wanna fuck your brains out right now?" He growled in her ear, making the heat pool up even further in her aching loins. 

Their eyes locked, her gaze defiant but full of raw lust, same as his. She reached down and palmed his aching cock through his trousers, earning her an almost inhuman noise from her lover. "Then what are you waiting for?" Her words were demanding, but her tone was slow and drawed out in the seductive voice that made him weak all over. "You're going to fuck me into that desk, Warden-Commander." She motioned her head over to his desk at the center of the room, cluttered with paperwork. "And you're not going to stop until one of us breaks.." She purred into his ear, her nails scratching at his chest through his shirt. He flashed her a devilish smile and hoisted her up against his waist with seemingly zero effort. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her mouth occupied the rough skin of his neck as he made his way to the desk. With a swipe of his arm, all the papers that cluttered the desk were now on their way to the floor, but he cared not.

His mouth was on hers again the second she hit the desk. She practically tore his tunic off, and followed suite with her robes. His hands made their way down to her burning core. His fingers toyed with her slick folds, and rubbed tight circles around the sensitive nub. She didn't even try to suppress the moan that came out as another finger entered her dripping wet core, the other finger still fixated on her clit. She rode his hand, needy for more and not patient enough for foreplay. Her love seemed to get the idea, and his fingers were replaced by the thick head of his cock. She let out a breathy moan in ear, and he grunted in response. His movements were slow at first, trying to fill her up as much as possible. She moaned at the feeling of his long and thick length filling her up the brim. His pace gradually quickened, groaning at how wet and hot her cunt was around his cock. 

Her hands were all over his body as he started to pound into her; fists in his hairs, nails digging into his back hard enough to draw blood, palms on his finely structured ass, wanting to get as much of him in her as possible. His mouth moved to her neck, planting wet and sloppy kisses between moans.He bit down and suckled the soft skin at the nape of her neck, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to leave a mark. She gasped at the feeling, but the sound quickly became a loud and shameless moan as he pistoned all the right spots inside her. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, all but screaming as waves and waves of immense pleasure hit her. 

He moaned as her walls pulsed around him, and his thrusts started to become less and less rhythmic as he neared his own release. "You like that cock don't you, love?" She moaned into his ear and dug her nails into his hips as a response. She could feel yet another release start to build as she grinding her hips against his, matching his thrusts. "Harder." The word came out as a moan, but was used as a demand. He obliged, and drove his cock in and out of her like wild animal. She moaned and whimpered into his ear, whispering how good it felt when his thick cock was so deep inside her. 

Those words sent him over the edge; his eyes shut tightly, his head tipped back and he gave a loud and deep moan as his cum filled her. Chests heaving, they kissed again, only this time it was much slower and filled with passion. It was the kind of kiss that defined the difference between lust and love. 

"Damn I love you, Morri." He grumbled into her neck. Her lips parted to say something but were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, followed by a scream of terror.

"Oh Sweet Maker," The voice yelped. Sebastian quickly turned to see none other than King Alisrair himself standing in the doorway, face as red as wine and covered by his arm. "I have never wanted to die as much as I do right now." Alistair continued, and Sebastian quickly pulled up his trousers. His body blocked any view of Morrigan, fortunately.

"Shit, forgot to lock the door." He rubbed the back of his head as a blush crept across his face. "Sorry you had to be traumatized." Alistair did not meet his gaze, as his eyes were still shielded. "If you excuse me, I am going to now find a way to kill myself because that image is forever burned into my brain." Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "You know, there may just be room for one more if you wanna join in." Alistair looked like he was about to cry, and Sebastian felt Morrigan give a very hard slap to his chest. Alistair had quickly shut the door and left, and Morrigan glared at him. 

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Remind me why I care about you?" He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Because you know I love you and Kieran more than life itself." The softness to her words surprised her, and also coiled at her foolish heart.

"I should uh.. go apologize to Alistair and perhaps reccomend him a therapist." She laughed for a moment before lightly slapping his shoulder. "You were a fool not to lock the door, and Alistair was a fool not to knock." 

Sebastian gave her a cocky smile. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy every second of that, my love." She simply rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a small smirk that formed across her lips. They also had quite a mess to clean up, with papers on the floor and the state of the desk's sturdiness currently unknown to them. But it was definitely worth it.


End file.
